Piers
Piers is a protagonist of Route 13 and is part of Team Ragnarok, acting as an inventor and mechanic of sorts. He's constructed numerous devices for the team such as Sky's Firefly, Flak's seismic knuckles, and the team's air tanks and cloaks. Piers will build things by using his ghostly powers to lift and manipulate objects, subverting the need for functioning arms and hands, which his anatomy doesn't provide. Design 'Appearance' Piers is a Chandelure, which is a Pokémon that resembles a sentient chandelier. It has a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward. These arms are tipped with purple fire. Due to his anatomy, Piers cannot wear one of the repurposed shirts like his teammates do, opting to instead create a pendant for himself that bears the team's crest. He created a smaller cloak for himself as well, though not necessarily needing it due to his inherent ability to fly. 'Personality' Piers is quite the whimsical individual. He has an absolute passion for science and invention, having designed the team's gear and even Sky's weapon. However his zaniness has caused many an accident during development. Luckily for him, being a ghost minimizes most of the consequences of that, and his (ironic) handiness rectifies them pretty quickly most of the time. Not much is known about Piers' origin. He joined Ragnarok as a Litwick but never brought up past events outside of vague recollections, nor has he mentioned how he was even incepted. Piers has a very "forget the past, move towards the future!" attitude which endeared him to science as it is, much like many others who delve into the field. Piers hopes his science can help the region stabilize and end the new endeavors that come with its evolved society. Team Ragnarok and Sector Security as a whole gave him the prime opportunity to do so, as well as making some irreplaceable companions along the way. Ones he hopes his work will prevent him from ever losing. As a Ghost type, Piers felt like a bit of an outcast at a young age, creating a very deep bond and appreciation for the team and people that took him in. Piers has been shown to have a very wrathful side to himself however, as seen when Adelie was inflicting mental torture on Fiora during their fight. When Piers came upon the battle and thusly intervened, he proved so vengeful that he crippled Adelie to the point where she could never use her psychic powers again, to save and aid Fiora, revealing a deeply hidden and frightening side to the normally whimsical Chandelure. Traits Due to lacking hands and arms, Piers will use his ghostly powers to lift and manipulate objects so that he can build or tinker with things. Piers is also able to imbue objects with his powers as well, giving them traits such as increased aerodynamics in the team's signature cloaks. Being a Ghost-type, Piers is difficult to actually inflict significant physical harm to without other ghostly or dark powers. History soon Category:Characters